Tell It Before It's Too Late
by Jibari-chan
Summary: Time is precious, you cannot control it. There are things that are needed to be said before you can't say it anymore. One-shot. TYL Irie Shoichi x Reader.


**A/N: **TYL setting. Characters used are Fem!Reborn (female version of Reborn), TYL Irie Shoichi and mentions of Hibari and Byakuran.  
One shot. It was supposed to be tragic, but this is for an event in our page so I decided not to make it so sad. xD Please read and review. :)

**Pairing**: TYL Irie Shoichi x Reader

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and its characters, and I do not own you.

* * *

Another sigh came out of his mouth. Papers were everywhere, a couple of laptops open, and a soft sound is heard from the room. It was coming from his headphones that were probably on max level. If you were to use that, you wouldn't hear a thing around you. Outside the room, you knocked. Of course the guy inside couldn't hear it. _Knock, knock, knock. _Still no response.

You were getting impatient. You are banging at the door already but there was still no answer.

"I'm coming in!" you, from outside the room, shouted.

You opened the door only to find out that the guy was typing—or encoding—something with his headphones on. You could hear the music from where you are standing. You sighed and walked towards the guy's desk where he was working. You know very well that this guy couldn't be disturbed with small movements.

"Shoichi, are you _that_ busy?" you, who went to his room, asked while you take off the guy's headphones; the guy that you called Shoichi.

Shoichi was startled by the sudden loss of noise around his ears. He turned around to see who caused it. "(Y/n)…?! Give me back my headphones!"

You just sighed and gave Shoichi back his headphones. "What are you doing?"

"Making a new game~"

"So it's not important."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm bored. Let's go somewhere~"

"But I told you, I'm making a new game."

"And I said it isn't important. The Family didn't ask you to make a game so it isn't one of your missions. It means I could disturb you and you can go back at it later."

Shoichi just stared at you in disbelief. He sighed in surrender, turned his laptop on standby mode and stood up. You put a curve on your lips. You know very well that Shoichi can't say no to you. Well, for one, you've known each other for at least three years now, and another is, he doesn't want to repeat what happened at your first meeting.

You are a former Varia member. You may be not as strong as the guardians of the boss, Xanxus, but you still belong there. Your skills are tainted with Varia quality. You act all tough but you still have a soft spot in your heart. You can't just kill somebody like an assassin should. That's why you left Varia and just became an ordinary member of the Vongola Family. But you never cut off your connection to them.

Shoichi can freshly remember how the two of you met: you were talking to Hibari that time; about the plan of getting the Vongola guardians and boss' younger selves to the future. The place was private, Hibari said. He told you that time that you must be isolated to be able to talk about it. Keeping that in mind, you suddenly attacked the bushes when you heard a noise coming from there after a few moments of talking with Hibari. You are really fast. Speed, agility, and your cloud element are your main weapon. Hibari went to where you were only to see Shoichi lying there barely conscious. Hibari explained that Shoichi will be the one who'll explain the further details to you.

That is how you and Irie Shoichi met.

"Where do you want to go?" Irie asked you tediously while he changed into his outdoor casual clothes.

"Anywhere would be fine," you answered. "Besides, you don't have to pay for today. You paid last time, right? It's my turn~"

"No need for that."

"What do you mean?" you raised a brow.

"I'll pay. I'm the guy after all."

"Heh. Acting all manly now, eh?" you snickered, the giggled. It's not like a it's a date, Shoichi. And it's our agreement to pay alternately, right?"

Irie just sighed in defeat. _She's just too good with words…_

He grabbed a vest from his closet. He wore it and he was ready to go. You prepared yourself to walk outside.

"I promise I won't take you off so long," you said while walking right after you got out of Irie's apartment. "We'll return quickly."

Irie just let out a smile in response.

"Is Chicken Ramen in Miso fine today?" you asked.

Irie just nodded.

While walking to your favourite Ramen restaurant, Irie noticed that your attention was on a box of Belgian chocolates. Knowing each other for years, Irie knows that you love sweets so much that most of your money is spent on these teeth-rotting foods. He also knows very well that when you see something precious as this, you'll buy it immediately if you can. To his surprise, you just walked pass it as you continued walking.

_This is very unusual of her_, Irie thought.

He was startled and came back to Earth when he heard somebody calling his name and your name.

You looked at a woman waving at you; a woman who wears an orange blouse, an orange pencil skirt, an American coat longer than her skirt, stockings, pumps, and a fedora on top of her black shoulder length hair. "Shoichi! (Y/n)!"

You approached the woman waving at you and exchanged smiles.

"Reborn-chan, what are you doing here?" you asked.

"I just finished eating~" the female hitman said. "And you guys?"

"We'll eat~" you smiled.

"Sou ka~" Reborn said. "So you also eat here?"

Irie nodded. "The Ramen here is really very good. We eat Ramen only here."

"Ah~" you suddenly moved to the other direction. "I'll get some table for us~"

Reborn and Irie followed your movement with their eyes. As soon as you're out of sight, Reborn turned to Irie.

"Is this finally a date?" Reborn teased, elbowing Irie.

_It's not like it's a date, Shoichi_, Irie remembered your words.

He shook his head. "She said herself that this is not a date."

Reborn clicked her tongue. "You haven't told her yet?"

Irie remained silent.

"Shoichi, when are you going to tell her?"

"I—I don't know…"

"You're close friends. You've known each other for almost three years after Vongola's younger selves returned to the past. That's long. You've managed to come this far."

_Reborn's right_, Irie thought.

"But you know, I really don't know how to tell her," Irie sighed. "I know and you also know that she had an unrequited love for Byakuran-san, right? They met way before we met. They met before Byakuran-san was evil."

Reborn nodded. "Yes, I know that. But Byakuran is not here anymore. He didn't show his existence after they were defeated by the young Vongola."

"That's it. That's why. He didn't show any trace of existence after that. What if she hasn't forgotten about him yet?"

"Save your 'what if's'. When will you tell her how you feel about her? When it's too late?"

Irie felt his heart ache after hearing those words. Their awkward silence was broken when you came back to call them.

"Come on, let's go, Shoichi, Reborn-chan," you called.

"No, no," Reborn raised both of her hands. "I just ate, and I need to go to an errand today~"

"Ah, sou ka…" you frowned.

"Don't worry, the two of you will be fine~" Reborn winked as she ran off waving.

"Eh?" you sighed. You turned to the waiter who was waiting for you. "Make that table for two."

"(Y/n)," Irie said as you sit on your given table. "Do you mind? I'll take you somewhere after we eat~"

You raised your brow. "I don't~ But, do you? You said you're in the middle of making a game?"

Irie smiled at you. "And like you said, it isn't important. Besides, I left it on standby mode so it won't hurt even if I leave it for too long."

"Okay, then," you lifted your chin up proudly, like you just took a challenge.

"But," Irie said immediately. "I need you blind-folded when we go there."

You put up a smirk on your face. You like adventures and surprises. "Bring it on, Shoichi~"

As usual, you were the one who spoke a lot. At times like this, Irie knows why you ask him out: it's because you want someone to talk to. You want someone to listen to your stories, and this is where Irie is good at. He listens to you no matter what story it is. He does tell stories, and you love listening to them. And since you do this almost every day, you became real close with each other through the years.

After eating, you paid for the food and you prepared to leave.

"I have a problem," Irie suddenly said. "I don't have something to blindfold you."

"That isn't a problem," you winked at him.

"Eh? Do you have something?"

You went to your stuff and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. You handed it to Irie.

"This is just sunglasses," Irie get the pair of sunglasses and put it on. Although his eyes were open, it was pitch black. There is 0% visibility. "O—Oh…"

He removed it and gave it back to you. "Why do you have that kind of stuff?"

"I sleep at the office sometimes. But there's no bed so I sleep in sitting position and I put that n so that it will look like I'm just sitting. And also, it's pitch black. You could sleep properly," you answered and put it on. "Okay, I'm ready."

Irie stood up. You stood up as well when you heard Irie did. You werewaiting for Irie to guide you but instead, you heard footsteps.

"Shoichi!" you complained. "How would I know where I will go? At least hold my hand while you lead the way. Geez!"

Irie was surprised. _Hold her hand?_

He definitely won't let his chance go away. He grabbed your hand and locked your fingers together. You were a bit surprised about this but you just smiled and let him. You know that this is how Irie will lead you.

Irie dragged you along. You turned right after going out of the restaurant. After walking a few steps away, you stopped.

"Stay here," Irie whispered to your ear. "I'll be back right away."

"S—Shoichi..?!" you shouted but he left already, leaving you there standing in the middle of the crowd alone.

A few minutes later, someone grabbed your hand again and locked his fingers to yours.

"I'll told you I'll be back right away~" someone whispered to your ear.

You put up a smile and sighed in relief."Shoichi… Where did you go?"

Irie just chuckled. He didn't answer your question.

You start walking again, following Irie's lead while he holds your hand. But this time, on the opposite direction. You know because you turned around from where you were standing a while ago.

You're sure you walked very far now, far from the Ramen restaurant, far from Irie's apartment. But neither of you spoke while walking.

"We're here," Irie finally said. "You could take your glasses off now~"

And you did. He let go of your hand now and you took off your glasses. It took a while before you see something since your eyes are still adjusting with the sudden brightness.

Then everything was clear now. You saw plants everywhere: trees and bushes around a bench, vines crawling around the columns to the dome, the water fountain in the middle. You remembered this place right away.

"Do you still remember this place, (y/n)?" Irie asked.

You nodded. Of course you could still remember this place. This is where Hibari relayed your first mission with the Vongola guardians after quitting Varia. "Yes! This is where we first met~"

"Yeah," Irie chuckled. "And you attacked me at our first encounter."

"It was Hibari-san..! Hibari-san said we were supposed to be alone that time so I attacked as soon as I felt a presence!"

"So you do remember~"

Irie just chuckled and you slightly blushed. Irie asked you to sit on the bench near you. You sat and he sat beside you. Then after talking about more stuff, Irie handed a paper bag to you.

You were surprised. "What's this?"

"I saw you looking at that a while ago," Irie smiled. "And I think I insisted that I would treat you today."

Your eyes widened. You peeked inside the paper bag and you saw a box; a box of Belgian chocolates. The one you were staring at before. "S—Shoichi…"

"I know you didn't buy it because you were thinking about treating me."

"W—When… How…?"

Then it struck you. You remembered when he suddenly left you, when he said he'll be back right away. He bought you the chocolates at that stop.

"Oh, Shoichi… Thank you…" you said as you hugged him tight.

Irie hugged you back. "Don't worry about the small thing~"

You smiled at him. He just winked at you. Then came a short moment of silence.

Irie decided to break it. "(Y/n)…"

"Hmm?" you hummed.

"Do you still remember…"

"What?"

"…Byakuran-san..?"

You held your breath for a while. Irie knew he hit a spot because you stayed silent at the question. Irie was about to speak again, wanting to take back the question, but you started to talk.

"O—Of course. Of course I still remember him," you needed to choke back a tear. Your voice almost cracked when you said this. "How could I forget? He just disappeared out of the blue.

"I know that he had fallen into darkness, obsessed of creating a new world… but back when we were still close, he's nothing like that…

"He's now gone… I haven't even told him what I felt about him yet. Why… why is it that all the people I love leave me..?"

You were surprised how these words came out from you. You were starting to regret why you said all that. You were just enjoying a while ago with Irie and now you thought you spoiled all the fun.

"I'm sorry," you said with a pained smile. "We were just enjoying our time and I brought this up. I spoiled a good day—"

"That's not true…" you heard Irie say something.

"Huh..?"

"That's not true. Not all left you… I'm still here…"

Your eyes widened after hearing Irie's statement. "W—What do you mean..?"

You saw Irie blush a little. He looked down. "Y—You heard me right. I'm still here. I never left you, and I'll never leave you. I—I have loved you since you treated me as your best friend, (y/n)… I love you, (y/n)…!"

This time, Irie was looking at you straight in your eyes. You are too surprised to speak.

Irie also caught himself. "I know you haven't moved on from Byakuran-san. And I know this is all of a sudden… I'm not expecting you to answer right away, but please, don't let this affect our friendship. I still want to be your best friend…"

You gave out a faint smile. It took a while but you nodded in agreement, agreeing to Irie's request. Irie showed a relieved smile.

Irie walked you home. You thanked him for his time, for the chocolates, and for walking you home.

Since Irie's confession, a wall suddenly grew between you and him. It didn't affect your friendship alright, but there are some scenarios in which you both become awkward; an awkwardness that wasn't there before… before Irie told you about his feelings for you. Nonetheless, the both of you act like that day never happened.

Again, on one afternoon, Irie bumped Reborn while he was shopping for computer parts. The female hitman was on an undercover spying mission.

"Have you told her yet?" Reborn brought up while she has the time.

Irie frowned immediately. "Y—Yes…"

"Really?" Reborn's eyes widened. "When? How? What happened?"

Irie just gave her a pained smile. He sighed.

Seeing Irie's expression, Reborn already guessed of what happened but she still waited for Irie's story.

"W—Well…" Irie started. "I told her the day you asked me when to tell her. I told her in the exact place where we met and… I think I had a wrong choice of words…"

"What do you mean?"

"I brought up Byakuran-san before telling her. I just want to know what she still feels about him. And I didn't expect (y/n) to break down like that. She… she just exploded, saying stuff like people leaving her…

"Then… I just said it. I don't know where it came from… my mouth moved on its own. It spoke its own confession."

Reborn nodded. "And? What did (y/n) say?"

"Nothing," Irie gave out another deep sigh. "I told her that she doesn't need to give me an answer right away."

"Then why are you so down like that?" Reborn asked as a matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" Irie raised his brow.

"(Y/n) didn't give you a reply yet. So it doesn't mean she turned you down."

"But it's been 2 months already since I confessed to her. And she acts like nothing happened. And on the other hand, I don't have the nerve to ask her about it..!" Irie exclaimed.

Reborn sighed. "Don't make assumptions unless it's stated. It's not too late, Shoichi. Like you said, (y/n) didn't say a thing yet."

_Reborn's always good with this stuff…_ Irie thought.

Then Reborn suddenly stood up. "Well, if you'll excuse me, the person I'm spying on is leaving. See you around~"

Reborn left Irie wondering and meditating her words.

After a few weeks, Irie and you and some more members of the Vongola family were given a mission together. You are one of the combatants and Irie is with the Intelligence and Engineering team (IET).

You were fighting when you heard your subordinate calling for help since the vehicle of the IET was under attack, and there were casualties already. You panicked, and the first thing on your mind was Irie, wondering if he's safe.

You dashed your way to the location of the IET given to you on your PDA. You attacked whoever blocks your way, which left you a flaw: you're fully open on your backside. You didn't realize that since you are in a hurry.

At last, you arrived at the IET's location but you saw the subordinate who asked for re-enforcement was down already. You rummaged the whole scene, looking for survivors, looking for Irie.

And yes, your backside is wide open; you didn't know there was an incoming attack. Your speed and agility is useless when you're not alert. Fortunately, someone saved you, but you're not happy you were saved because you saw Irie unconscious when you turned around. He was the one who received the attack that was designated for you.

Without hesitation, you fought back, attacking the enemy who killed almost all your family members in this area, the guy who attacked Irie. Your attack is non-stop. Rage and anger flowed all over your being, not minding the tears that flowed from your eyes. You were a member of Varia, and your assassin mode showed up. You showed no mercy in killing this guy, and his subordinates who came to his rescue. There were no survivors from your enemies.

You paused for a moment, standing while breathing deeply. Then you saw Irie, his eyes shut. You ran to him, shaking his body.

"Shoichi… Shoichi..!" you shook him.

"Shoichi, wake up!" you were becoming desperate. "Open your eyes! Answer me! Shoichi!"

Still, there was no answer.

Of course. There's always bloodshed in the Mafia. You are aware of that.

Tears once again came out of your eyes. You shut them to keep the tears from flowing but it won't stop. You start to murmur.

"Shoichi… you… you lied to me… you said you'll never leave me… Shoichi… I don't want that to happen again… This… this ended up like that again… I… I… I wasn't able to tell you I love you… Shoichi… I… I just didn't know how to bring it up to you since you were acting normally. I thought you decided to forget it… Shoichi… Shoichi… I love you, Shoichi…"

You sniffed and puffed, hugging Irie's body close to you, regretting not telling Irie what you felt for him earlier. Then a cold breeze came across your cheek, wiping your tears away. You cried a lot more.

"I said I'll never leave you, (y/n)… I'm still here…"

You flung your eyes open and you were surprised to see Irie looking at you, smiling. The cold feeling on your cheek was his hand. He sat up to see your face closer and he crashed his lips on yours.

You're unable to respond by his awakening and his very passionate kiss.

He put your hair behind your ear, cupped your cheek and touched your nose with his. "I heard all of that."

There was a slight tease in the way he said that. You were still wondering how he was still alive. You were embarrassed by the words you just said. You're mad at him for teasing you. There are a lot of things you want to do, to ask, and a lot of feelings are building up inside you. But none of it matters.

You hugged Irie so tight.

_He's okay. He's with me. That's what matters the most…_ you thought.

Irie hugged you back, stroking your hair. "I love you, (y/n)."

And you just stayed there in his arms, feeling the loud thump of his heartbeat.


End file.
